Hardening Of the Heart
by LilianClassic
Summary: Takes place during GF pt. II. Kay wants to leave Michael, and is trying to decide if she should tell him exactly what happened to their unborn baby. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hardening of the Heart**

Kay lay in her bed curled up into a ball under her covers, still not feeling well from what she had undergone only a few weeks before. Physically she was fine, all recovered, but her mind was still in turmoil.

She was sure what she had done was right. It _had_ to be done, she couldn't avoid it anymore, it would have been wrong if she hadn't of done something about it. Her heart told her that by carrying out her plan that this would all end.

Kay sighed into the cushion and hugged her legs even closer to her body. Michael would be home in a matter of days and she wasn't sure what to do. Should she tell him…or just keep it to herself? Letting him believe what Tom Hagen had told him would be the easiest thing to do. But surely Michael wasn't as blind as she thought, he'd eventually figure out what had happened…wouldn't he? Kay wasn't sure anymore, Michael was so different now, so different from when they were first married. He seemed to have gradually turned cold and distant, always dealing with the family business, saying it was all for the good of the children. For the good of the children, he hardly ever saw the children, not when he had so much business to handle.

The pitter-patter of small feet ran past her door, and all down the hallway, suppressed giggles echoing through the hall.

"Shh", she heard their grandma scold them, "You'll wake up your mother". The footsteps softened and she heard the front door creak shut as Michael's mother took her grandchildren outside to play instead.

Kay groaned and opened her eyes slowly. The room came fuzzily into focus and she leisurely raised her head from the pillow and pushed herself up. Kay sat on the bed in silence, her legs curled underneath her body, the warm covers still semi-wrapped around her waist. She could hear her children's excited squeals from outside the window, they must be playing a game of tag or something. Kay gave a deep sigh and put her face in her hands, trying to clear her head, trying to think of what she was to do.

It was eating up at her, this whole charade, it had to end. Kay still loved Michael somewhere deep down inside, but she couldn't seem to conjure up the emotions she once could for him now. Her heart seemed to lie still in her chest, dusty and unfeeling. She desperately wanted to feel love for her husband again, the kind of love she had felt for him in the beginning, but she just couldn't. Their marriage was a joke now, at least to Kay. He had no time for anyone or anything but business, and she couldn't understand how he could be so blind to this fact. Their marriage was falling apart; all because Michael couldn't get a hold of his venture, he couldn't end it, couldn't keep away from it. Even her pregnancy hadn't made him quit.

Kay's hands slid off her face and she looked down at her stomach, wrapped up in her cream colored sheets. She sensed it churning suddenly, like she was going to be sick. Kay still felt horrible about what she had done, but taking away Michael's unborn child was the only way she could get him so see clearly…it was her only way out. She couldn't go on with this life anymore; she wasn't strong enough, so she had to turn to the rashest action she could take. Surely once Michael knew about what she had done to their child he'd have to let her go, he could never live with the knowledge that her miscarriage was no miscarriage at all…but an abortion.

Kay slid her hands down to her stomach, trying to calm the churning sensation. But should she _really_ tell him about what she'd done to their baby? Did she really want to be _that_ cruel? No, she didn't want to be, but if Michael refused to let her leave then she'd have no choice. She breathed in deeply, closed her eyes and remembered back to happier times at her son Anthony's First Communion, when Michael and she were still blissfully in love. Thinking back on those times always cleared Kay's head. It was one of the few things that brought her happiness now, one of the things that numbed her to the pain and loneliness that was their marriage.

She remembered back to the night as if it were yesterday. They were dancing to a lovely, slow, jazz song; the moon was full, tinted butterscotch yellow, and the soft glow of the terrace lights were all around them. Kay had just found out she was pregnant with their third child only a few weeks ago, and Michael was overjoyed. She remembered the shower of kisses he bestowed upon her when she first told him, his fascination with the small child growing inside of her stomach, and his beaming smile when she divulged to him that it felt like a boy. Even though it was their third child together, he made her feel as though it was their first.

Michael held her close in his arms, his face resting against hers, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and Kay's soft hand was intertwined with his, the other resting on his shoulder. They were rocking back and forth slightly, gradually spinning around in a circle to the song; she felt almost as if they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Suddenly Michael moved his face away from hers and smiled down at her stomach, a proud glow in his dark eyes.

"How's the baby?" he looked up at her, the grin still on his lips.

"Sleeping inside me".

"Does it feel like a boy?"

"Yes, yes it does, Michael", she smiled, returning her cheek against his. Kay closed her eyes, in total bliss from the moment as they continued to slowly turn together, the calming music washing over her and soothing Kay's tired mind.

"Kay", he spoke softly in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about all the people today. Bad timing, couldn't be helped though", he continued to murmur in her ear.

Her face fell a bit. She wished he hadn't brought that up, not now, not when she was having such a wonderful time in his arms. Kay didn't want to be reminded of the family business that had been going on all day inside Michael's office. While she and the children had to entertain the guests at the party, he had been dealing with all sorts of offers and contracts from people that all revolved around Michael's work with his mob…the dealing her husband and his whole family was in.

"It made me think of what you once told me", she moved her face away from his and looked at him squarely. "In five years the Corleone family will be completely legitimate", she quoted, "That was seven years ago". Kay stopped dancing; gazing seriously into Michael's big, dark eyes, trying to get him to see how important a subject this was to her.

Michael looked back into her eyes for a moment before answering, studying her worried face carefully.

"I know…I'm trying, darling", he cooed and placed his check against hers again, as he started to dance with her once more.

Kay sighed and closed her eyes again, moving along with him. Once again she decided to just forget it; it was all she could do. She enjoyed the feeling of Michael's cheek against hers, his breath slowly falling onto her face, his hands intertwined with hers. Yes, she could forget it one last time, and just savor the moment that they were having together now.

Kay took her hands off her stomach, her lips now twitching from the tears she wanted to cry. She turned toward the window, watching the grey clouds pass by slowly by, her hand massaging her throat. Thinking back on that instant in time, it made her treasure the happy moments in their marriage even more, but even _that_ night had been ruined in her memory. She sighed, that was the night Michael and she had almost been killed.

Later in the stillness of the dark, when the party had finally died down, Michael and Kay went off to their bedroom to get some much needed sleep. She had practically jumped into bed, while Michael took longer to get ready. When she laid down on the soft sheets and pillows already feeling sleep upon her, she saw a drawing their son Anthony had left for his father. She picked it up and smiled. It was of Michael in on of his fancy cars getting chauffeured around; wearing his long coat and grey hat he usually put on when he went out. At the bottom of the drawing Anthony had written to ask if his daddy liked the picture, and left a check box for him to mark yes or no. Kay placed it back on his pillow and snuggled up underneath the covers, sighing as she felt the soft mattress form to her body.

She saw Michael walk into the dimly lit room from their bathroom, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie as he strolled over to their bed. He paused when he saw the simple drawing lying on his pillow. Michael reached for it and picked it up, giving a little smile when he looked over the picture.

Kay shifted to her side and gave him a tired smile. He reached down and stroked her cheek softly and then asked quietly, "Did you see this?"

"Mhmm".

They smiled at each other for a moment then Michael turned around and started toward their table by the window. He leaned over and placed the sketch on the wooden surface, still looking down at the drawing his son had made him.

Kay gazed toward the giant windows, the curtains pulled aside so you could see the trees and lawn outside. She clutched her pillow and asked lazily, "Michael, why are the drapes open?"

He looked over at her and then turned toward the windows as well, a quizzical expression on his face. Suddenly Kay saw Michael drop to the floor in the blink of an eye. She was puzzled for a split second before gun shots showered through their windows, sending broken shards of glass flying all over their bedroom. She rolled out of bed, taking a sheet with her, hoping it might protect her from any broken glass that might be on the ground where she would land. Kay hit the floor, immediately covering up her head, wishing the terrible sound of the bullets shattering their windows, and piercing their walls would just stop. Suddenly she felt Michael's body over hers; he was shielding her from the bullets or broken glass that might hit her.

Within seconds the guns ceased firing, and their room became quiet, a creepy stillness now resting down upon them. She felt Michael shift on top of her; she guessed he was looking around to make sure no more bullets would be flying in again.

"Kay, darling, are you hit?" he reached for her body, turning her around to look at him. Worry and horror were plainly set on his face; his eyes gleaming with the hope that she hadn't been shot.

"No", she breathed, thrashing her head around, paranoid if any other stray bullets might crash through their walls. Michael wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheeks rapidly, reassuring her that it was over.

They were both panting loudly, still in shock from what had just taken place. It had gone by so quickly that Kay wasn't even sure if it had happened in the first place. She peeked behind Michael's shoulder and saw their bedroom walls torn through with bullet holes. She felt the feathers from her down sheets and pillows on her feet and legs, her beautiful mirror was shattered from the bullets that pierced through it, and then she saw the smoke that rested in the air, surrounding the two like an ominous cloud.

Before she knew it Kay began to weep. Michael hugged her closer and started to rock her gently, his breathing still heavy and strained. She continued to sob quietly into his chest, not wanting to believe what had just happened.

Kay was still shaken from that night. The fact that Michael and she had come so close to death scared her beyond belief, and the thought that the children could have been in the room with them made her feel even more terrified. After that night everything changed…and not for the better as Michael had intended.

Michael then became obsessed with protecting her and the children after that. He wouldn't even let her go get groceries, he insisted a bodyguard do it for her, or let her take the children to the park for the afternoon; they had to stay in the house instead. No one could leave the house on Michael's orders, and that's when she first began to feel suffocated by their lifestyle. She knew he was doing it for the welfare of his family, but he didn't seem to understand that by doing those things he had proved to Kay that she couldn't tolerate Michael's business choice much longer.

If it meant that she and the children couldn't leave the house freely without fearing for their own lives, then how could she ever raise their kids to be the best that they could be? With a third child on the way what was she supposed to do when she couldn't take the new baby to see it's grandparents, or even to meet the neighbors? How was Kay supposed to raise a normal family when they couldn't go outside due to Michael's crippling fear that they would be killed? The answer was simple; she couldn't.

With that thought Kay felt justification for what she had done. With their marriage in shambles and her own self doubt of her love for Michael, it had been the best for their little baby to never have been born. She felt horrible for thinking it, but it was true.

Kay massaged her temples slowly. She could feel a headache coming on. She flopped down onto the bed again and pulled the covers over her body, crushing her head against a pillow and closing her eyes tightly to try and evade the oncoming pain.

"If this is what happens when I think of Michael and my future …then maybe we really shouldn't be together anymore", she muttered to herself, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.

* * *

**I think I might fix this chapter up a bit more, but I wanted to put it up sooooo...here it is :D **

**Tell me what you think, opinions appreciated. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's trial was finally over. It took all of Kay's strength to sit through the lengthy testimonies, to listen and watch as people took the stand to try and show a jury just what her husband was. A murderer, a mob boss, a cold, calculating man that took no mercy, which was just a few of the things they implied. She didn't believe everything, but she knew Michael was not the saint he claimed. Kay couldn't help but feel helpless and guilty as she watched him sit in his seat, behind a desk with an expression that showed no emotion, no remorse, and no evidence of his wrong doings. She couldn't understand how he could sit there and act like he had done nothing at all, when she knew everything that he had done. How could Michael be so-so calm?

Not only had his sullen emotion bothered her, he had also brought in the witness, Frank Pentangeli's brother, so that the trial would be derailed. Upon seeing his brother, who was flown in from Sicily, the man's mouth snapped shut, his eyes shone in disbelief and after that-the case was over, finished. He took back every single detail that he had said about Michael and the Corleone family in general, ending the whole ordeal. Kay couldn't believe what she had seen that day in court; she couldn't understand how Michael had managed to pull something like that out of his sleeve.

But now that the stress and tension of the trial were over, Kay still couldn't relax. Her heart was heavy over the fact that she had promised herself that she would tell Michael, once and for all, that she was leaving him. It was a hard choice to make, she often couldn't eat over it and it kept her up at night, but she couldn't go on any longer with her charade. Michael had proved in that courtroom that he was a changed man, a man Kay couldn't love anymore, no matter how desperately she wanted to. The new Michael Corleone was not the one she had fallen in love with, the new Michael was a monster in her eyes.

They were in their hotel, getting ready to pack up and head home to Nevada the next day, when Kay finally managed to find the courage to confront Michael. She made sure Anthony and little Mary weren't in the room with them, that they were in the loving arms of their grandmother, wearing their traveling clothes and waiting for her to come and take them away; she prayed they wouldn't hate her for what she had to do.

Kay waited by the door to their room for a moment, before knocking and going in. She braced herself for the worst; if push came to shove she'd have to tell Michael about their baby, it was the one way that he would never want her back, the one way he would give her up. She hoped against hope that he wasn't going to be difficult, that he would let her go easily, but a nagging suspicion in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. Kay closed her eyes, said a silent prayer, turned the knob and walked into the room.

Michael was doing some sort of paperwork, Rocco hanging over his shoulder. Kay's breath became shaky, her heart raced, she wished Rocco would just leave already so she could spit out what she had to say to Michael. Her courage could fail at any minute if she didn't get to tell him right at that instant.

"Michael, excuse me", the two men turned to her, and Kay held her hands behind her back, trying to look calm and cool.

"Hold on a minute", he turned back around and continued signing the papers lying on the table in front of him. Kay gulped and tried to keep a hold of the courage she had managed to build up in the few hours before, when she went over and over in her mind just what she'd say to him.

"The children are outside-we're going".

Michael turned around suddenly; she had finally managed to get his attention. His dark eyes shone with surprise, his expression perplexed by what she had just stated, and then said matter-of-factly, "What do you mean you're going? We're all going to leave tomorrow". His unsuspecting air made her sick, she hated to break this to him, but it had to be done, she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Uh, Rocco", Kay turned her gaze towards Rocco standing next to Michael. Michael handed him the paper and with a few words Rocco left the room, leaving Kay and her husband alone. This was what she had wanted, but now Kay felt utterly and terribly alone. She hoped he would understand, she prayed he'd agree with her, but Kay wasn't sure.

Feeling her courage waning she spoke suddenly, "Michael, I'm not going back to Nevada. I brought the children to say goodbye to you".

She watched through her lashes Michael stuff his hands deep into his pockets. He turned towards her slowly, looking as if he was trying to understand what exactly she had just said. Michael stayed silent so Kay went on, not wanting to loose her train of thought.

"I want you to know I'm very happy for you. I suppose I always knew you were too smart to let any of them ever beat you". She looked up at him, feeling the words flood through her mind. Michael was leaning an arm against a chair now, looking at her with a dead pan expression. She wasn't so nervous anymore for some reason, maybe because the words were finally out. She could do this, she could tell him how she felt and what she intended to do, but it wasn't over yet, Michael still hadn't said a word.

"Why don't you sit down?" he murmured.

"No, no, I'm not going to stay long, I can't".

Michael moved over towards the couch in the middle of the room, burying his hands into his pockets once more, looking as if he didn't even register what Kay had just said to him. "There's some things I'd like to talk to you about…some things that have been on my mind, some changes I want to make", he sat down on the couch, crossed his legs and looked up at her with his big, dark eyes. Kay turned toward him, a lump in her throat, desperately hoping he'd let her leave in peace.

"I think it's too late for changes, Michael. I promised myself I wasn't going to say anything and now I've-" he interrupted her suddenly.

"What do you mean too late?"

Kay looked down at him, taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm. So far her voice hadn't broken, her nerves hadn't shattered, but if she stayed any longer she knew her still composure wouldn't last.

Finally after the silence she drew one last breath and asked, "What _really_ happened with Pentangeli, Michael".

He blinked for a minute then shrugged indifferently, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. "His brother came".

"I didn't even know he had a brother-and where is he now".

"He's on a plane back to Sicily", Michael's gaze was serious and somber.

"All he had to do was show his face", she shook her head, disappointment flavoring her words.

"It was between the brothers, Kay. I had nothing to do with it", he explained, his expression not changing. Kay couldn't believe her ears. Did Michael really think that she was that dumb? Why did he look at her like simply saying what he had said would make it true to her? That may have been in the case in the beginning of their marriage, but not anymore; Kay could see through him now, she could see what Michael had become. She felt nausea wash over her again, but ignored it best she could, she was going to finish what she had started no matter what.

Michael got off the couch and rounded towards the desk, Kay followed his figure with her eyes, turning her body to face him yet again. She could feel his temper seething beneath his still expression, she knew that Michael was going to be difficult, was going to put up a fight, he was going to do anything to make her stay. Her head began to rush full of blood, her heart raced, she could almost feel the electricity in the air like before a storm would come. The thought of their unborn child began to form in her head again. She didn't want to tell Michael about the abortion, but if he planned on stopping her like she felt he would…then she would have no other choice but to break his heart.

Michael paced around the same spot, turning away and then towards Kay before he began to speak. His voice quivered with the effort to keep his tone calm, but then he spoke more loudly, more directly then before. "I don't want you going, not you, not the kids, no! You're my wife, they're my kids, I love you, and I won't allow it".

"Michael, you say you love me and then you talk about allowing me to leave", Kay exhorted, her voice becoming louder then she expected after she heard to his last sentence. Her patience was cracking now; she could feel the dame begin to break as her emotions were trying to flood through.

"There are things that have been going on-", Michael continued.

"For God's sake".

"-For many years between men and women-"

"Michael!"

"-that will not change and that's it".

"Michael, you're blind! You've become blind, Michael!"

The words had slipped out of her mouth so easily, Kay wasn't even sure if she had really said it. But she had and it fueled her cause, Kay felt her temper become hot, ready to explode at any minute. She hadn't wanted to hurt Michael more then she had to, but that's just how it was going to be.

"Blind to what?" he snapped.

"Look! Look what's happened to us, Mike! MY GOD, look what's happened to our son, Michael!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Nothing's happened to our son", he murmured.

"DON'T tell me nothing's-"

"OUR SON IS FINE!" he screamed back, but Kay was unaffected by his words, she didn't even flinch.

"Anthony's NOT fine!"

"I don't want to hear about it!"

"You will hear about it", she continued sternly.

"I DON'T want to hear about it!"

"Anthony's friends-!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!"

"-ARE YOU BOTTOM MEN!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!" he screamed one last time, his eyes bulged as he yelled his final words. They stopped after that and just looked at each other; the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Michael coiled back, breathing heavily, trying to calm his nerves. Kay looked at him with disbelief and disgust, not being able to believe Michael wanted to stay so ignorant to the facts about their son.

Anthony had no friends, nothing to look forward to and was seriously confused about his father and the life they led. Mary was too young to notice the things that were happening, but Anthony had just started to ask questions about his father. About why Michael had to go to court, about why he was always gone, about why he was making them stay in the house, and about what exactly his daddy did as a living. Kay had been careful with her words to answer his questions, but Anthony still knew something was wrong, and it was seriously affecting him. Her own poor son couldn't survive in the lifestyle Michael had made for his family, which propelled Kay's decision even further to leave her husband. She would make sure her son would _never_ become as blind to the life around him as his father.

"OVER!" Michael screamed one last time, shaking his finger at her. Kay stood there looking at him until he moved away, her eyes then fell to the floor, and she played with her fingers nervously, running over the past few minutes in her mind. She heard him pour a drink, the glass of the bottle clinking against the glass of his cup, alcohol flooding into it, and then she heard Michael take a quick gulp of the stuff. She closed her eyes and sighed, she was absolutely sure now. This was the right thing to do, _this_ Michael was not the Michael she had loved; this man was a monster.

"At this moment I feel no love for you, at all. I never thought that would ever happen. But it has", she continued to stare down at her feet, and then heard Michael step over towards her again. Kay's eyes became misty, her voice cracked, she didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it.

Michael passed her and went straight to the window, staring out through the closed drapes, rubbing his temples, and then finally he picked up a cigarette and turned toward her.

"Kay", he murmured.

She dared to look up at him, tears welling in her eyes. Her face was flushed from trying to keep herself together, trying to keep her tears in, trying not to sob. She crossed her arms and watched him light his cigarette.

"We're going to leave tomorrow".

She took a deep, breath, straining herself at his words. Michael _still _didn't get it, not even after she had explained it to him.

"Kay, I'll let you take the kids to their room", his voice was still calm, flavored with an air of self-assurance.

"Michael, you haven't heard me", Kay stated firmly, her lips tightening.

Michael opened his arms, and then they fell to his side. "Kay, what do you want from me? Do you expect me to let you go? Do you expect me to let you take my children from me? Don't you know me? Don't you know that that's an impossibility, that that could **never** happen. That I'd use _all _my power to keep something like that from happening? Don't you know that?"

Kay kept her eyes to the floor, her breathing evenly timed; her heart sounded like it was pounding in her ears. She couldn't look at Michael, she couldn't. She could just imagine his helpless expression, and it was too much for her to bear.

"Kay…in time, you'll feel differently-"

She was caught off guard by that, what did he mean exactly? She slowly raised her gaze to his dismal face, peering into his dark eyes that shone with something of remorse.

"-You'll be glad I stopped you now. I know that. I know you blame me for loosing the baby…yes", he nodded slowly, his voice calm and gentle.

Kay felt her lips part, they were suddenly extremely dry. She stared at him now, in saddened disbelief, her breath becoming heavy again. She didn't want to hear him say those things; she didn't want him to bring up their unborn child, she wished he had led the conversation anywhere, anywhere then where he had led it. Michael really was clueless. She actually thought he might have figured it out, but it was so painfully apparent to her now that Michael had no idea what had _really_ happened to their child…what Kay had done to their child. Her stomach churned.

"I know what that meant to you…I'll make it up to you, Kay. I swear, I'll make it up to you, I'll-I'm going to change. I'll change. I've learned that I have the strength to change".

Kay's expression became harder, but her eyes still shone with pain. The irony made her want to scream. If he had only told her what he had just said so sincerely a few months ago, maybe everything might have turned out right. But he hadn't, and she mustn't dwell on that now, she had to tell him that she was leaving him no matter what he said. She had to look to the future, to the happiness of her children.

"And you'll forget about this miscarriage-and we'll have another child and we'll go on. You and I-we'll go on".

She shook her head, sighing in desperation. He had left her no choice, Michael was just too oblivious. She felt the words bubbling to her lips; the horrible words and thoughts she had kept shut up inside her mind for the past few months were about to come out. Well, now Kay would speak. She would tell him just exactly what was wrong with their marriage, with their lives, that the moment of reconciliation Michael thought could be now, had past long ago. If he would not be swayed with the calm and collected speech she had thought up, then she had no choice but to tell him the real truth behind everything. Her dame had broken; her words and emotions began to spill out before Kay could even register what she was about to say.

"Oh, ohhh, Michael-Michael you are blind. It wasn't a miscarriage…it was an abortion. An abortion, Michael", she stressed, still shaking her head. "Just like our marriage is an abortion. Something that's unholy and **evil**!" Michael's gaze fell, she saw how deeply she had hurt him, but she had to continue, she had to show him what he had done, what his business had done. "I didn't want your **son**, Michael! I wouldn't bring another one of your sons into this **world**! It was an abortion, Michael! It was a son and I had it killed because this MUST ALL END! I know now that it's over, I knew it then". His gaze lifted to her again, his eyes bulging, silent fury flowing through him now, boiling inside him, waiting to erupt at any minute, but Kay continued.

"There would be no way, Michael, NO WAY you could EVER forgive me. Not with this SICILIAN thing that's been going on for TWO THOUSAND YEARS-!"

Her cheek was suddenly red and sore, stinging hotly. Michael had finally exploded. He had hit her, slapped her right in the face, so forcefully that she had fallen to the ground with a gasp. Kay wrapped her hands around her face, tears falling down her cheeks, shocked at what had just happened. Perhaps she had it coming, but she couldn't help but feel shaken by the fact that Michael had actually physically hurt her, that he had put his hands on her, that he had deliberately harmed her. Her breathing was heavy and quick, gasps peppering in-between her sobs and her pants. Salty tears kept silently falling down her face, but she didn't even notice; all Kay could focus on was the stinging in her cheek and Michael's cold gaze.

He was standing above her and watched her for a minute, not looking the least bit remorseful. Kay ran her fingers through her hair and she scowled up at him.

"You won't take my children away", he pointed his finger at her, his voice sounded strained.

"I will", she gasped.

"YOU WONT TAKE MY CHILDREN!" he exploded, shaking his finger at her, his eyes becoming steely and unfeeling. Michael gazed down at her for a moment longer then began to leave for the door.

"They're my children too", she quietly cried to herself.

The door slammed shut and she was alone now. Kay crawled onto the couch and wiped her tears away, finally resting her hand upon her swollen cheek. She sat there in silence for a long time, contemplating what had just happened. The physical damage he inflicted wasn't much, but Michael had proved himself in her eyes the very moment she had hit the floor. Any doubt that was left in her mind about him had been crushed. Kay gave a little sob and shifted back down to the floor again, resting on her knees, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes serenely. Tears began to fall down her red cheeks and her nose was running, the thought of what Michael had become, what she had become, what their family had become, had scarred her heart forever now. Kay tilted her head down and took a deep breath, trying to rack her brain for the exact words she wanted to say to God. After a moment of quiet thought Kay began to pray, like she used to, for Michael Corleone's soul.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I might work this over again, but I wanted to post it before my Summer ended :( Anyhoo, I hoped you enjoyed it. This was one of the most emotional scenes in The Godfather part II to me so I had to write about it. I really wanted to try and get into Kay's mind because, let's face it, what she said and did was pretty terrible. I just wanted to see if i could redeem her in some people's eyes, because I actually like Kay. Well, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :D**


End file.
